


Freakout Hangouts

by Tsunamic



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: (is this what this is?), F/M, Gen, Hangouts, Help, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, but mainly it's crack, first fic, friends doing random shit, i dont know what im doing, no beta read, there will be a story, will add tags as this goes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunamic/pseuds/Tsunamic
Summary: just some friends doing shit at or near or even miles away from Spooky High. Watch as a group of practical nobodies bring everything into chaos (sometimes) and drags everyone around them into it(cannon characters coming soon)





	1. Clearing of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two friends blow up fireworks, it goes as well as one thinks

It was an almost normal Saturday morning, well…...almost. Behind the highschool, about a mile or so in the woods, there were two students in a clearing, one who appeared to be setting up a practical mountain of Chinese fireworks, and the other who was watching a good 10 yards away from the fireworks. The one who was arming the deadly mountain was wearing a patchwork suit, but it looked like someone had sewn it while extremely drunk, however it managed not to fall apart when the wind blew. Their blond hair reached down to their shoulders, and was dyed orange at the halfway point, with a few braids in there as well. The one by the bushes looked at his clearly insane friend as he stayed behind the vegetation as some sort of protection. The hoodie and jeans he was wearing were torn, moreso on the jeans, and his shoes being covered in dirt. His blue hair reached only to his neck, a part of his hair was red and covering his right eye.He was messing with his skull necklace as he sighed, adjusting his glasses.

“You’re going to get killed Citrine!” He shouted to his friend, who was apparently named Citrine, as they looked back at him and proceeded to flip him off “Go to hell you emo bastard! I’m doing this and you can’t stop me!” they shouted back as they turned back to the fireworks and continued to plug wires into random explosives. 

“Seriously, I don’t think Maxis is going to pay for hospital bill this time, even though he's kinda loaded...” Johon said, muttering the last part under his breath as his crazy friend continued to work “I’m pretty sure this is illegal”. That got their attention as they turned around and looked at him 

“oh please, once I get enough followers and resources to overtake america and finally make it into a communist nation, my government will make it legal!” they said as they turned back around and plugged one last wire in and clapped their hands. Johon had a 'please tell me you're joking, PLEASE' look on his face.

“Well no offense, but your government sounds like it belongs with the Soviet Union, in the depths of hell” said the half vampire as the fool turned around and started to walk towards Johon, which was where the plunger was conveniently place “ Oh please, my government is perfect. You see: the government will own everything, however the people will own the government,ergo the people will own everything.” the fool explained like it was a basic fact,which to them it was.

“That sounds like shit” Johon stated as he crossed his arms as he watched Citrine walk to the plunger, which was a good five feet away from him "in fact, why in god's name are we doing this? why am i here?' he asked as his insane friend looked at him and gave a light chuckle “Well: A. I had to get rid of things somehow, can't let them rot in my basement. B. you're the easiest to manipulate and convince. And C. MY government does not sound like shit, ok?” the fool listed off, with Johon making a face at the second reason "But do you know what is shit? Gardening. Whoever does that needs to find a better way to pass the time." they told Johon, neither of them noticing a few blades of grass growing up and rearranging the wires. So when Citrine put their hands on the plunger and slammed it down, nothing happened. Perplexed, the fool slammed the plunger down another few times.

“Did….did I plug them in right?” Citrine asked, mainly to themself, as they went over to the firework mountain to expect it. Johon was watching his friend check the wires, until he noticed a lady at the plunger. Though her face showed no emotions, one could see the anger in her eyes

Her hair reached to the middle of her back, and was green with purple highlights. She was wearing a white dress with actual flowers of varying colors all over it. There were flowers going back underground at her feet as Johon started to stutter with his words “E-Eliz, what are you-” the half vampire couldn’t finish his sentence, because as soon as Citrine rearranged the wires back into their proper place, Eliz slammed the plunger down, effectively blowing the fool up as she and Johon looked on at the explosion. The fool slammed into a tree behind the two and fell onto the ground, groaning lightly. They probably would have been much worse off, if it weren't for the fact that they were a angel fragment

The druid soon walked over to Citrine, kneeling down and looking at them as they attempted to get up. “Don’t. Shit. On. My. Hobby.” she said slowly as she began to walk away, the fool giving her a weak thumbs up as they collapsed back to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished editing the first chapter, and now onto the next


	2. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two friends go to a concert.....it doesn't go so well

Johon and Maxis were rushing to the half vampire’s car as they were being chased by an angry mob of heavy metal fans, all of which were carrying a variety of modified instruments that were more weapon than guitar. Johon quickly got into the driver’s seat as maxis flung himself into the backseat, the heavy metal mob getting closer. Just as they were about to reach the car, Johon finally got it to start up and burned rubber, getting the hell out of there.

“LEARN TO TAKE AN OPINION!” Shouted maxis as he stuck his head out, before ducking his head back into the car to avoid a drumstick, that was turned into a shiv essentially, that was thrown at him. He chuckled to himself as he relaxed into his seat, crossing his arms “well that was awesome!” he said, mainly to himself. “Why, why do I still hang out with you?” Johon asked him as the DJ frankenstein monster shrugged.

\-----------------------------------------------------Earlier that day----------------------------------------------------

“You heard me” said the franken monster as he looked at the half vampire, tapping his foot rather impatiently. That franken monster was Maxis, who was wearing a sleeveless jean jacket, with a white shirt underneath with suspenders over it. His body parts were of different colors, his right arm was pure white, his left was a lime green, and his head was a mild tan color. He had stitches where the new parts meet his body, but he had stitching tattoos all over his body. Johon rubbed his own arm lightly as he looked away from him and towards the extremely bandaged up fool, who appeared to be flipping through the channels on the hospital tv.  
“Is…...is there a possibility i could do a ‘I promise I’ll do it later’?” asked the half vampire sheepishly, as Maxis pulled a tape recorder out and pressed play. “Hey, I got two tickets to the Metal Grinders, You want to come?” “W-what? Oh yeah, sure.” Maxis pressed stop and put the recorder and crossed his arms “I pay the bill, you go to the Grinders” was all he said as the half vampire sighed softly before speaking up “Alright, alright, I’ll pick you up later.”

Johon instantly regretted his decision, not only was the drive long and agonizing, but he also saw at least forty fist fights, and ten knife fights within the first hour of entering the main building, and the show hadn’t even started yet. And worse of all, Johon felt extremely out of place, which was one of the things he really hated. Almost everyone attending, save for those who were also dragged here, had tattoos covering their bodies, and some even had metal horns welded to their heads, if they didn’t have horns anyways.

It took the half vampire a good hour to wade his way through the easily angered crowd and to his stitched together friend, who was “testing” one of the gutairs. “Maxis, when will the stupid show start?” he asked as Maxis puts the guitar down and looked at him. “The show…..hmmm, I think it starts in a few hours”

“Well I don’t have a few hours!” he said in a whisper as Maxis wrapped an arm around his neck in a friendly manner as he soon brought him to the snack table, which was one of the few things that wasn’t “metal-fied”. “Hon, Hon, Hon, you worry too much. Yeah sure these guys are a bit…...physical, but trust me when I say this, these guys are-”

“WHO TOUCHED MY SHIT?!?” Maxis was interrupted when a big, buff centaur shouted, looking at everyone as he held his guitar in his hands. The same guitar that Maxis was working on. He soon eyed in on both Maxis and Johon as he made his way to them “WAS IT ONE OF YOU?!” he shouted as Maxis looked him in the eyes.

“Well can you blame me, all your guitars sounded like shit, so I fixed them.” the Frankenstein monster said with a slight shoulder shrug as the other Grinder fans soon started to surround them, some pulling out a knife or two. The pair would have probably gotten the shit beaten out of them, if Johon hadn’t pointed to one of the chefs and shouted “he paid us to do it!”, and honestly he wasn’t expecting it to work. Once they Grinders were absolutely plumbing the poor sod, half vampire grabbed Maxis by the wrist and started to bolt to their car.

Johon and Maxis were rushing to the half vampire’s car as they were being chased by an angry mob of heavy metal fans, all of which were carrying a variety of modified instruments that were more weapon than guitar. Honestly the pair were surprised that they managed to catch up so quickly, but then they remembered practically fifty people were slaughtering one chef, so they weren’t that surprised anymore. Johon quickly got into the driver’s seat as maxis flung himself into the backseat, the Grinders getting closer. Just as they were about to reach the car, Johon finally got it to start up and burned rubber, getting the hell out of there.

“LEARN TO TAKE AN OPINION!” Shouted maxis as he stuck his head out, before ducking his head back into the car to avoid a drumstick, that was turned into a shiv essentially, that was thrown at him. He chuckled to himself as he relaxed into his seat, crossing his arms “well that was awesome!” he said, mainly to himself. “Why, why do I still hang out with you?” Johon asked him as the DJ frankenstein monster shrugged.

“Seriously, This is the fourth time I nearly got murdered by a music group, and for what? A freaking hospital bill?!?” Johon shouted as he soon pulled up to a gas station once he felt like he was far enough away. “What, that? Oh I have my bank account set to pay any of our bills, I figu-”

“You what?!? Y-You mean I didn’t have to get nearly skewered by a freaking drumstick?’ Johon interrupted as he looked back at his friend, taking his glasses off and looking him in the eyes. Maxis sighed as he looked away and sighed, thinking for a moment before speaking. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, I just…..feel like I need to use something as leverage, you know?”

The half vampire looked rather confused as Maxis continued “we rarely hang out, like just the two of us…..if I had something to make you want to hang out then….” “Maxis” the half vampire said as the franken monster looked at him “These stupid hobbies, the pissing die-hard music fans off and all that, are not only the reasons we broke up, but it’s also the reasons why we don’t hang out as much”

Maxis lowered his head lightly as Johon leaned over into the backseat and cupped his cheeks in his hands “tell you what, I think I know a good payment for dragging me to that fucking concert.

\------------------------------------------------------later-------------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Maxis asked as he sat the last box down and stretched his arms, looking at the half vampire. “You’re damn right I'm sure, your apartment is way better than mine. besides , this way we can hang out more, and not lie to me about automatic hospital bills” the half vampire explained, saying the last part slowly as he sat on, what is now, his bed.

“Alright, but you have to pay rent” Maxis stated as he pointed at Johon, who let out a soft laugh “alright alright, thanks again for letting me move in”. Maxis nodded as turned towards the door “yeah, don’t mention it” he said as he left, what was now, the half vampire's room.


	3. The grand show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two friends try to do a "magic" show in the human world...
> 
> though it doesn't work as intended

Citrine was humming a soft little tune as they were looking over various things for a show they and Eliz were working on, picking up one of the swords and slicing their hand open to test the sharpness of the blade. A smile of satisfaction crept onto their face as blood dripped onto the floor, dropping the blade and grabbing a handkerchief to stop the blood. They walked out of the equipment room and walked through the backstage, looking around their workspace with a rather sinister smile on their face.

The fool had been doing a magic show of sorts in the human world practically every year for about 7 years exactly, however these shows are more than just optical illusions to take people’s money. No, in fact the show takes more than money, much more, which is why Citrine always loved to plan them. The fool soon walked to their best friend/assistant for the show, who was lightly tugging the collar of her suit.

Eliz, the said friend/assistant, was wearing what looks to be a mint green suit, with a bright blue bowtie, while Citrine was wearing a bright yellow suit, with an emerald green necktie. “Remind me again why I’m doing this?” the druid asked as the fool sat an inch away from her. “Because….. You put me in the hospital, I sat in that bed for two months you know”. The druid rolled her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose “no, you were supposed to stay for two months, you actually left after a week.” she explained blandly, yet supposed.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Enough walking down memory lane and let’s get this show on the road!” they said excitedly as they jumped up and looked at her, pulling out two masks and tossing one to the druid “make sure you put this on, otherwise you might not be able to come back.” the druid, again, rolled her eyes as she took the mask, not really wanting to come back anyways.

It took the two about an hour to set everything up on stage, and another rearranging everything to the fools liking. By the time they were done, the sun was setting in the distance as the druid watched it, her mask on the side of her head. Soon, Citrine pulled out a bloody, caged tiger as they giggled to themself. Eliz groaned as they pinched the ridges of her nose when she turned to look at the sight “why….why do you have a tiger?”. 

“Well how else are we going to- wait, that’s the part you’re asking?” Citrine said in slight surprise, which only made the druid groan as she looked at them

“Dia dam amadan…” the druid muttered to herself in scotish as she shook her head, looking at the cage tiger as it chewed on a bone “And why is it bloody?”

“First of all: it is a she, and secondly she’s doing waste consumption. Some douche was sticking around backstage, obviously I took care of him” Citrine said as they leaned on the cage, chuckling to themself as the looked at their pocket watch “And just in time, the show is about to start!” they said as they jumped up and down, rushing to the curtants and slung them away, arms wide as they were bathed in stage light

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to- where is everyone?” the fool interrupted themself as they looked upon the empty seats, slowing lowering their arms as they checked their pocket watch again “is...is this thing broken?”

“Hey, aren’t these the flyers you printed out a week ago?” the druid asked as she walked towards the fool, holding a stack of papers. The fool quickly grabbed the stack and looked over them. They were, indeed, the flyers that advertise the actual show. 

“Wait, why are these here? didn’t I tell that slacker to put these things up a week ago?!” the fool shouted as they threw the papers to the ground and rubbed their forehead for a few seconds. They suddenly and slowly looked at the bloody tiger, watching her gnawing on a bone as the fool came to a realization.

“Oooh, that’s why he was there...ah well, you live and you learn!” Citrine said in an unnervingly cheerful voice as they closed the curtains, throwing away their mask as they walked towards the caged tiger and started to push it backstage, humming a small tune

Eliz looked at her friend unblinkingly as she took her mask off and tossed it away as she sighed “what are you doing with that thing?” the druid asked as she slowly walked backstage, crossing her arms as she saw Citrine unlocking the cage door.

“Well, I’m releasing HER back into the wild just so you know.” they said as they opened the door, watching the tiger running out of the cage and out the backstage door, the fool tearing up lightly

The druid looked at them blankly as she puts a hand on their shoulder “...you do realise that the building is near a nightclub, right?” she said as the fool slowly looked at her and shrugged lightly “Eh, nightclubs suck, let’s just get out of here before they follow the blood trail here.” the fool said as they grabbed her hand and led her out of the backstage door, both ignoring the screams of people who wanted to have a good time at their favorite nightclub

“Why do you kill people here?” the druid asked as she looked at her and the fools hand, the night hiding her faint blush as she was pulled along by the fool “eh, I have nothing left have nothing left here.” they said as they laid their head on the druid’s shoulder as they both walked towards the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy smokes! it's been exactly two months!
> 
> alright, I've overcome my writers block, and now I'm hopefully on the verge of a actual posting schedule...
> 
> hopefully, also I hope I'm not too rusty


	4. Been a While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little update, change of things and editing of chapters

holy god on a stick, it has been a while.

Alright i have no real excuse on why i was gone except that i lost interest/confidence. HOWEVER, not only have I been playing through monster prom, and reading monprom fan fics, And seeing mine when doing so....have i decided to return to writing this unfinished work.

now, I'm going to get something out of the way, though it may not be important. my Monster Prom tumbler has been abandoned. It's not that i don't want to do it, i just made one too many mistakes on it, and now my anxiety won't let me near it. I'm still deciding on whether or not to delete it, but I'll cross that bridge later.

though during that time away from Freakout Hangouts and Shy-Asshole, I've developed my characters more and changed a few things about them, which i will show now.

-

Citrine: I have changed their species from fleshgolem to an angel. more specifically, they are a fragment of a powerful angel that was split into five long ago (edgy and angsty, i know). they are still batshit crazy, but slightly less so? 

Johon: Johon is still a half vampire, half something else. however he is more of a gamer and a weeb now (why? because i said so). I also plan to bring in his twin the next time i do a chapter with the emo, so be aware of that. Also, he has a prosthetic leg.

Maxis: He is no longer a franken monster. instead, he is just a reanimated corpse. that's it.

Eliz: I will admit, i havent been thinking about her alot. she is just one of those characters that people find easy to forget. though now instead of a druid, she is a forest spirit.

-

also, i'm going to be editing the chapters a bit. I personally like what i did, it's the formatting that's bugging me, as well as changing what needs to be changed and add some more things so that paragraphs aren't just three worded sentences.

as soon as I'm done with ALL that, then i can go to figure out the next chapter, which might have a cannon character or two (shocker, i know). then when i fix the summary and tags, i might delete this chapter and such as this is going on for WAY too long

anyways, I'm back, and it is almost 5 am when typing this

stay safe during quarantine and all that

-Tsunamic


End file.
